1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display device, a method of preparing an electrode, and an electrode composition for offset printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An alternating current (AC) type plasma display panel (“PDP”) may include a front glass substrate composed of transparent electrodes (sustain electrodes), bus electrodes, and a dielectric layer for covering the electrodes. The PDP may also include a rear glass substrate facing the front glass substrate and having a cell structure composed of address electrodes, a dielectric layer, barrier ribs, and phosphors. The electrodes of the two substrates may be arranged perpendicular to each other.
Typically, an electrode formation method may include applying a photosensitive electrode composition on the entire surface of a glass substrate through screen printing, performing photolithography to leave only a necessary portion, and then performing a firing process, thus preparing an electrode.
However, the conventional method employing photolithography has drawbacks because all portions, including unnecessary portions, are printed, and then the unnecessary portions are removed through development. The expensive material that is removed through development is lost, thus increasing the preparation cost. Also, since the electrode is prepared via a series of processes of printing, drying, exposure, development, and firing, the process time may be undesirably long.
In another conventional process including screen printing, a metal and polyester screen mask used in the printing process may become extended and deformed over time, and thus the thickness of the printed film may become non-uniform. Thus, the conventional art has technical limitations due to disadvantages including, e.g., high material cost, the large number of processes, and the expensive apparatus.